Familiar
by PomRocks16
Summary: After a rough break up, Craig and Tweek are left alone and abandoned by each other. They both yearn for a companion to to fill the empty feelings in their heart. But they see each other in them. Will they get back together, or just collapse under all the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

"C-Craig…I need to speak to you…" Tweek said nervously as he played with a piece of his hair.

Craig frowned a bit, trying to avoid what he knew his boyfriend was about to say, "Yeah Tweekie? What is it?" he smiled uneasily.

"Listen…I-I – ngh! – just don't th-think….that…we're working out…" Tweek responded, looking down.

Craig's heart shattered, he felt as if everything good in his world had collapsed, and that it was still falling apart by the second. He was trying to comprehend those words. He tried to make them sound different. He couldn't. There was no way of taking that out of context.

His fists clenched up, he began getting angry. "What do you mean." He spit out.

"…I….I just don't think that we're – gah! – That w-we're compatible anymore. I-It's just getting harder and harder for me to love you, and I j-just – ngh! – don't think I can…I-I'm sorry…" Tweek complied softly.

"What did I do wrong!?" Craig was yelling now, his once calm and mellow voice escalated into an explosion of furry and rage as he turned red, tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

And like a bullet that had been fired Tweek snapped as well, "THAT! You see what you're doing now?! THAT. You're always getting so angry and I just hate it!"

"Well you're a twitchy little shit but do I say anything!? NO. I don't. I try not to. You find flaws in everyone, but you never try to find your own. You can't fend for anybody else, but when it comes to matters like yourself, you snap back!" Tweek was about to intervene, but Craig continued to speak.

"You have a fucking coffee addiction, and your parents never say anything! You have ADD, and everyone thinks you're on cocaine! You're hair looks like a fucking birds nest, and you ALWAYS, no matter what, talk like you belong a mental asylum, which you DO! YOU think I have problems, well, I DO! At least I can admit that! You have problems too! But you can't admit SHIT." And he continued, as much as it burned his very soul, he continued.

"And at least I can love you with those problems, I don't ask you to fix them! Let alone break up! If you think we're just friends now, we're NOT. We're less than enemies. You're literally NOTHING to me. You got that? I can be anything in your eyes, but no matter what, I'll never talk to you. I won't acknowledge your existence, hell, I won't even mention your goddamn name. So just stay the fuck away from me Tweek." He growled sharply, snorting out of pure rage before he marched away.

Leaving Tweek on the side walk, on his knees, completely dumbfounded. Tears just seconds from becoming a river…

**A/N: Yeah, Sorry for making them break up, but don't worry, fluffy Creek coming up in later chapters! Review and follow please! ^^ (And no, I DON'T think those things about Tweek, I think each twitch is adorable, and I think his hair is awesome!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Craig didn't know where this mysterious cat came from, all he knew, was that it reminded him of someone special, and he swore that he would keep Stripe far away from him.

A stray feline had been caught wandering by Craig's porch. It was raining on this particular night, and everyone else was asleep, so Craig had scooped him up in his arms, and brought him up into his room.

He had just begun to get over his rough breakup with Tweek. He didn't miss him. Not even the least bit. Or so, he tried to convince himself…

It was a strange cat. It was yellow. He had a large tuft of fur on his head that could've been considered hair at any point. It looked so familiar. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He petted it softly. Enjoying the feel of his fur. The cat purred in return, almost smiling.

The cat fell asleep in Craig's arms as his purring subsided, becoming soft breaths that could vaguely be heard throughout the house.

Craig smiled.

_Tweek lay next to Craig on his bed, hugging his waist and shivering slightly. Craig smirked as he pulled him in closer, kissing his forehead and whispering comforting words into his ear._

"_It's alright Tweekie, the gnomes aren't gonna get you, not while you're here."_

"_Ngh! – S-so, does that mean that the g-gnomes are gonna get me s-some…some…where...else…" the last words came out as mumbles as Tweek closed his eyes, delighting in the sensation he was feeling._

_Craig smiled as he ran his fingers through Tweek's hair, untangling some parts of it, and enjoying the feel of it._

_Tweek fell asleep in Craig's arms as his twitches subsided, becoming mere snoring that could seldom be heard in the confines of Craig's home…_

Craig's eyes widened as he stopped petting the cat, his eyes shifted to his phone, which began to vibrate. Signaling him that he had a new text message. It was from Clyde.

"Hey Dude, you ok?"

Craig thought about how to respond. With a frown, he texted back.

"Never better."…

Tweek didn't know where this mysterious Dog came from. Hell, he didn't even know why he didn't run away at the first sight of it!

This particular dog just seemed…different…

Its rough exterior was nothing compared to how internally sweet he was. His fur was black, with a hint of blue shining on it.

Tweek had found him on his way back from the Café, out in the pouring rain. His fur was soaked and damp, he had been shivering, and whimpering. Tweek had immediately felt bad for the dog, and had decided on bringing him home, and giving him a bath. (So that he could make sure he had no spy worms working for the gnomes!)

And now, Tweek had a dog, sleeping on his lap, as he drank coffee and used his laptop. Tears still marked his face from the rather huge fight he had with his formal boyfriend a few days before.

He felt weight being lifted from his thigh. He looked down to see that his Dog, who still had no name, just like Craig's cat, had lifted his head up. An almost curious expression littered his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's…n-nothing…" Tweek responded, as he looked down, feeling ashamed that he couldn't even tell his new dog his problems. After all, that was what a pet was meant for, right? A silent listener and trusty companion to travel with.

The dog's ears drooped down sadly as he got up, sensing his owners distress as he licked his face free of any tears.

Tweek smiled.

_Craig looked on as his boyfriend stood crying, and breaking down right in front of him. HIS Tweekers, hurting? This HAD to be fixed._

"_Tweekie, it's alright, you don't have to cry, it wasn't so bad."_

_Tweek smiled slightly, despite his tears. He loved it when Craig called him that. It was a cute nickname, just like Tweekers, but he liked Tweekie just a little bit better._

"_Y-Yes it – Gah! – was! Tweek hiccupped as he fell to his partner's knees and began to whimper._

_Tweek had recently been yelled at for twitching so much and yelling 'gah! Jesus Christ!' in class._

_He could still remember his science teacher's cruel words, "Now young man that is __**ENOUGH**__. You are to sit quietly during the next few hours __**OR ELSE**__. I am sick and tired of your constant outbursts during class. If you can't control yourself sooner or later you should just leave this class __**THIS INSTANT**__." She slapped the ruler on his desk making him spasm once more and causing him to fall backwards in his chair._

_The kids around him began to laugh at him. The only one who wasn't laughing was Craig, he was watching silently, looking as concerned as ever as he began flipping off as many of the kids surrounding him as he could before rushing up to help Tweek._

"_And what do you think you're doing, Craig Tucker? You should remain in your seat! A rule HE has failed to obey."_

"_And YOU should be shutting your trap, old lady." He hissed. Tweek looked up to him in astonishment. The class fell silent. _

"_Excuse me?!" the teacher gaped angrily, clenching her fists in rage._

"_You heard me. You think that he spasms to be the class clown? You think he twitches on purpose? You think that he wants to be laughed at, and humiliated?!" the teacher was about to speak, but he cut her off as he lifted his middle finger directly in her face, "Well, they're not. He literally can't help it. What kind of __**sick **__human being are you that you can't see that? You're supposed to be our goddamned science teacher. Out of all people, I thought at least __**you **__would know that by now. Just like the time you yelled at Thomas for cursing in class. Didn't you know that that was a medical condition? People like you disgust me. You claim to be professionals but you're really nothing." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tweek's hand, lifting him off the ground and walking out the door with him. He hid a smirk as he looked back at their teacher's contorted red face that was mixed with emotions. Fury, anger, rage, sadness, whatever the case._

_Tweek was glad Craig had been there to defend him. It saved him from a much greater embarrassment._

_Tweek still felt bad, nonetheless, after the event had occurred._

_Craig knelt down to Tweek's level and began to kiss his tears away. Drying his eyes from anything more that would mean sadness…_

Tweek blinked, and all of the sudden, he was no longer smiling.

His chest felt heavy, and it hurt, as if something was weighing it down. His heart beat faster as he held his hands to his chest. It hurt. And Craig wasn't there to fix it…

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update this sooner, but, when that huge storm Sandy came, I had no electricity for a whole week! I just got it back today, at three in the afternoon! Right now it's 4:40 in the morning! And I'm writing a fan fiction because I can't sleep. So, I hope this didn't suck too much. I'll try to update more often now, and with longer chapters too. Just to make up for lost time. So, I hope you liked this chapter! ^^**


End file.
